1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color electronic paper display device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a color electronic paper display device that improves color sharpness and contrast ratio, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among next generation display devices, a color electronic paper display device has availability and flexibility larger than those of other display devices and is able to be driven with low power. Therefore, the color electronic paper display device can replace paper printed media such as books and can be applied to various kinds of fields, such as screens, electronic wall papers, and the like.
As a typical color electronic paper display device, there is a color electronic paper display device using rotating balls formed of hemispheres having different colors. The twist ball-type color electronic paper display device includes a plurality of rotating balls, a barrier rib structure body that partitions the rotating balls, an electrode structure that rotates the rotating balls, and transparent insulating oil that provides lubrication to the rotating balls. Herein, the hemispheres forming one rotating ball have different colors and are further electrified with different charges. Alternatively, only any one of the hemispheres may be selectively electrified with positive or negative charge.
Therefore, the electrode structure applies voltage to the rotating balls to rotate the rotating balls in order that any one of the hemispheres selectively faces the outside, thereby making it possible to represent color to the outside.
Meanwhile, when color is represented by any one of the hemispheres, color of the other hemisphere is prevented from being represented by the barrier rib structure body. However, while color is represented by any one of the hemispheres, color of the other hemisphere is also substantially represented to the outside. This phenomenon is generated as the color of the other hemisphere is represented when the light incident on the gap between the rotating balls and the barrier rib structure body is leaked again to the outside from the gap. As described above, when the color is represented by any one of hemispheres and the color of the other hemisphere is also represented, the color contrast ratio and sharpness of the color electronic paper display device is degraded.